All That I've Got
by Forgive Me For My Sins
Summary: AU. Baisically it's a really funny, smutty story of Eren and Levi, but it contains a lot of Jean/Marco, Annie/Armin, Connie/Sasha, and so on. It's tragic, lovely, and actually not a waste of time. So, please, enjoy if you read, I guess.


EREN

"Get your lazy ass up, Eren!" Mikasa Ackerman struck me in the head with a pillow that I knocked onto the floor in my sleep.

I grunted as I felt the strike and I rolled over trying to ignore her and go back to sleep, but she continued to strike me with the pillow for a a minute before it went silent. I had my head burried under some blankets and I couldnt help, but tense up at the unnatural silence.

Before I could sit up, I felt the weight of Mikasa, all sixty eight KGs, land on me and I cried out in pain as the wind in my lungs were knocked out and she was hitting me with the pillow again.

"Wake up, you idiot!" She shouted. "It's almost noon!"

"Get off me!" I shouted, trying to roll her off me. FInally, I used enougn force and knocked her off me and sat up in bed. "It's Sunday, why do I have to wake up? I just want to sleep for fucks sakes!"

"No," She said getting up. "We're going shopping with your mother in a few minutes. Get up and get dressed. You have five minutes before I dress you myself."

"I'm up," I knew what would happen if Mikasa dressed me. I would end up with a blackk eye and I would look like an idiot in something a computer nerd would wear. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"Armin texted you about the Science fair next week, by the way. I told him we were still going with him," She paused and glanced at me. "Um, we're going with my Uncle Levi."

"You're Uncle Levi?" I asked him. "I've known you for fourteen years, how have I never met him? I've met your creepy aunt Ricky."

"Well, Levi has lived in Germany for the past fourteen years. he works for this really big corporation called the Smiths and company, but he's moving back with his best friend Erwin." Mikasa rolled her eyes and shut the bed room door.

I opened my closet door and expected to see cloths hanging up, but I remembered I had a thing for just leaving cloths on the floor and in baskets. I used to just use the pile of cloths that my mom left on my bed and use it as a pillow, but Mom got pissed and made me clean my entire room.

I stripped down to my boxers and threw on a simple red shirt and my jeans. I was trying to find matching socks, but I had no luck so I just found two some what clean socks and put them on.

"Eren," Mikasa asked through the door, knocking three times. "Do you want to-"

"No, I dont want to build a fucking snow man!" I screamed through the dooor. I opened the door as I pulled on a jacket. "I regret watching that movie with you."

"Eren, Mikasa!" I heard my mom shout from down stairs.

"We're coming!" I shouted back.

I almsot tripped down the stairs and cursed under my breath, but that did not go past my mother. I was smacked in the back of the head. "You watch your mouth!"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as I rubbed the smack spot.

"Eren," My dad was sitting in tthe living room. He was reading the sunday paper. "Dont yell at your mother."

"I wasnt!" I exclaimed.

We went out to the car, it was a simple 2009 Honda Civic, and some how, I got the back seat and Mikasa got the front.

"Wait," I said confused as I leaned forward. "How did I get in the back seat?"

"You sat back there, honey." Mom said as she smiled at Mikasa. She started the car and began to back out.

I leaned back and went to get my phone out of my pocket, but I couldn't find it anywhere on me. Actually, I didnt grab it off my bed before I left my room. I mentally cursed and just watched the houses speed by from the window.

"Eren, your father has a suit for you to wear on Thanksgiving," Mom said from the front seat.

"Why do I need to wear a suit?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because it's going to be a very nice dinnner," She said. "And you will wear a suit because I told you to."

I didnt speak out against it, I would wear the suit if it made her happy.

Mom took a sharp turn without warning and I noticed something silver slid eout from under her side of the car.

I picked it up, I felt like I had won the lottery. "My iPod!"

"That's been missing for three months, hasnt it?" Mikasa asked.

"it's still holding half a charge!" I felt so happy as i was scrolling through it.

When we finally got to the store, I was blindly following Mikasa and my mom as I texted Armin and Connnie on my texting app.  
Connnie told me about how he was going to Sashas early thanksgiving and the next day, she was going to his.

With how Sasha Braus ate, I wondered how the rest of the Braus family ate.

I froze in the middle of the isle as I spotted some picture frames and for the false example picture, it was a grey picture of some horses. I snapped a picture and scrolled through my Kik app for Jean and clicked the picture

YaegerBombastic: Look, Jean, it's your ancestors!

JeanBoy: Fuck you, Yaeger.

[YaegerBombastic: You should be nicer to your family. Look, they're smiling at you!

[JeanBoy: I am going to kick your ass, Yaeger.

[YaegerBombastic: Bring it on, Horse Face

[JeanBoy: You know, if it wasnt for Mikasa, I would drown you in the pool.

[YaegerBombastic: Stay golden, Pony Boy, I'm shopping with yo woman rn.

[JeanBoy: I hate you.

"Eren, that's not nice," Mikasa caught me and pinched my ear and I winced. "Tell him sorry."

"It's not my fault your little boyfriend cant handle a joke!" I scoffed and put my iPod away.

"He's not tmy official boyfriend," She looked rather annoyed. "We're just trying it out..."

"You coould do so much better," I told her, not seeing her look she gave me. That adoring one. "Seriously, you need a sporty guy. One who is stronger than you or at least better looking. Jean is a horse."

"Eren, what have I told you about name calling!" Busted by mama Yaeger.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I grabbed for the closest thing and held it up. "Pinapples, repell!"

"Thank you, we need those for the ham," She said and put it in the cart. "Mikasa, what is your mother making so I know what to bring? Last year was embarresing to bring two mushroom tops."

"I dont know, the more food, the better," I muttered. "They were good."

"Mom didnt mind," Mikasa said. "Honest, she liked it. You dont need to feel embarresed."

My mom smiled at her warmly and continued shopping. I was so bored and the only thing I had to do was text some friends and screw with some store workers. When my iPod died, finally, I was screwed.

If I went with Dad, we would be in and out, but I went with mom and we didnt get home till three in the afternoon. I had to carry mostly everything in, but Mikasa was carrying bags that would take three trips. I envied she was strong, but I was also scared she could knock me into a coma.

"Eren, you and Mikasa can help me by cleaning up the upstairs and the reck room before dinner," Mom said as she shut the front door and I went wide eyed and fell on the couch, tired.  
Before his mother or Mikasa could yell at him to help, he was out like a lamp.


End file.
